british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Catchword
Catchword was a daytime word game show. A computer referred to as Bryan was used to generate words and check the validity of contestants' responses. Theme "Orient Express" - Jean Michel Jarre Format In the odd-numbered rounds, contestants scored one point per valid word, and a three-point bonus was awarded for giving the longest word. If two or more contestants were tied for the longest word, each of them received the bonus. Words had to appear in the Chambers Dictionary in order to be valid; proper nouns and hyphenated words were not allowed. The even-numbered rounds were played on the buzzer, with one point awarded for each correct answer. If no one buzzed-in for a certain length of time, Coia would give a clue to the answer. Round 1: Four Second Word Game Each contestant in turn was shown 10 different sets of three consonants, with a new one appearing every four seconds. For each set, the contestant had to give a word that started with the first consonant and included the other two in the specified order (e.g. "calamity" for C-L-M). Round 2: Hall of Fame Ten anagrams or sets of scrambled letters were generated, one at a time, and the contestants buzzed-in and tried to rearrange each set into a name that fit a specified category. Round 3: Flying Solo One at a time, each contestant was given a set of three consonants and had 30 seconds to think of as many words as possible that started with the first and included the other two in order. Each valid word awarded one point; however, if the contestant gave multiple words that were deemed to have the same root (e.g. "profit" and "profiteer"), only the longest word was counted. During the first four series, a joker would occasionally appear in a set of letters; if a contestant received one, they had to decide which consonant it would represent before starting to form any words. From Series 5 on, the centre consonant was always replaced by a joker. Round 4 This round had two formats: They Said It (First Four Series) Eight poems were generated, one at a time. Each poem had one incomplete word, which the contestants had to finish. Hidden Word in a Sentence (Series 5 Onwards) The contestants were shown a sentence in which a word had been hidden, typically comprising the end of one word and the start of the next, and which was phrased to include a clue to that word. (E.g. "Pill used by table tennis player" would lead to "tablet.") The contestants had to buzz-in and state the hidden word. Seven sentences were played. Round 5: Through the Vowel Three 3×3 grids of nine letters were played, each with a vowel in the centre surrounded by consonants. Each contestant in turn read off a line of three letters that included the vowel, then gave a word that started with the first consonant and included the other two letters in order. The two consonants in the line were removed from the grid before the next contestant's turn, and a new grid was played after all three had given a word. A line of letters could be played reading in either direction, such as "Y-A-T" becoming "yachtswomen" or "T-A-Y" becoming "treasury." Round 6: Synonym Game The contestants were shown one pair of words at a time; within each pair, one word had been scrambled and was a synonym for the other. The contestants had to buzz-in and give the unscrambled word. Final Round The Four Second Word Game was played again, under the same rules as Round 1. At the end of this round, the high scorer became the day's champion and was invited to return for the next show. Any contestant who won five matches in a row retired undefeated. Prizes The winner of each match received a reference book of their choice (dictionary, thesaurus, etc.) as their prize. Undefeated champions won a larger prize, such as a home computer package or a learning vacation.